1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PDP display and more particularly to an alignment process for aligning the input terminals of a plasma display panel and printed circuit cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a plasma display panel comprises a front glass substrate 10 and a rear glass substrate 20 spaced apart from each other. The front substrate 10 has a plurality of pairs of scan electrodes on a surface facing the rear substrate 20. Likewise, the rear substrate 20 has a plurality of address electrodes on a surface facing the front substrate 10. The front and rear substrates 10, 20 are disposed such that their electrodes are orthogonal to each other. On top of the scan electrodes are a dielectric layer and an MgO protective layer. A dielectric layer is also provided on top of the address electrodes on the rear substrate 20. Further a plurality of phosphor-coated parallel walls are erected thereupon to define cells. An inactive gas such as argon is injected into the cells after the substrates are sealed at their periphery and evacuated. The PDP displays images when the inactive gas such as argon and/or neon discharges to become a plasma in response to a high voltage difference between the electrodes and ultraviolet light emitted during discharge collides with the phosphor material coating on the walls of the cells to cause visible light emission. Driving signals are generated from a driving circuit board 30 and applied to the input terminals which are terminal ends of electrodes embedded in the substrates via a cable such as a flexible printed circuit 40. One end of the flexible printed circuit (FPC) 40 and the input terminals of the substrates are provided with circular or rectangular alignment marks. However, these conventional alignment marks were designed for automated connection of the flexible printed circuit 40 to the input terminals on the PDP substrates. Thus it is difficult to manually align the FPC to the terminals. Misalignment would cause a short circuit producing defective devices.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a plasma display panel having an improved alignment marks on terminal ends of two connecting elements such that they can be more precisely aligned even in a manual connection
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided a plasma display panel, which comprising a plurality of input terminals, each of which has a first plurality of conductive lines to be connected to a second plurality of conductive lines in an connection cable, wherein each of said input terminals has a first alignment mark, having a first portion and a second portion, and each of said connection cable has a second alignment mark, having a third portion and a fourth portion.
It is preferred in the present invention that the first and third portions are round, and said second and fourth portions are rectangular extending from said first and third portions, respectively.
Also, it is preferred in the present invention that the alignment marks are gold.